<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fading by Blackwolfhunting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25644166">Fading</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackwolfhunting/pseuds/Blackwolfhunting'>Blackwolfhunting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Zoro, Background Relationships, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fight me on that, First mate Zoro, Fishing is awesome, How is that not a thing, Luffy Sleeps in Zoro's bed, Nakamaship, Starvation, Starving Brook, Starving Chopper, Starving Luffy, Starving Robin, Worried Franky, Worried Nami, Worried Nico Robin, Worried Sanji, Worried Usopp, Worried Zoro, You have to squint, Zoro needs a break</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:00:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25644166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackwolfhunting/pseuds/Blackwolfhunting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They've left Fishman Island, but things just aren't working out like they should.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brook &amp; Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates, Franky &amp; Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates, Monkey D. Luffy &amp; Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates, Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro, Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates &amp; Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates, Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates &amp; Nami, Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates &amp; Nico Robin, Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates &amp; Roronoa Zoro, Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates &amp; Tony Tony Chopper, Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates &amp; Vinsmoke Sanji, Mugiwara Kaizoku ︳Strawhat Pirates &amp; Usopp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fading</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Somethings  not right.” Nami groaned as she looked down at the deck, watching as Usopp and Franky worked on something together. Usopp spending most of his time mixing chemicals while Franky spent most of his building some sort of contraption. She knew the blonde haired cook was settled in his kitchen. Robin was settled off to the side with a bowl of biscuits, eating one every few minutes or so. Brook was singing a song while sitting against the mast of the ship. She could see Chopper in Luffy’s lap, while their captain was sat on Zoro’s own lap, all three snoozing. </p><p>	“What do you mean?” Robin questioned from her place, looking up from her book and taking in the navigator’s form. Her long black hair fell over one shoulder while her sunglasses kept the rest out of her face. “Everything seems calm to me.” </p><p>	“That’s just the thing, it’s too calm.” She flipped her own pink hair over her shoulder, taking in the quiet forms of their normally most rambunctious crewmates. “Something’s not right with them.” </p><p>	Robin tilted her head as she looked at the other three Devil Fruit users as well. “Hm, could just be they’re relaxing today. Conserving energy and all that as well.” She waved a hand as she picked up another biscuit and bit into it. </p><p>	Nami nodded her head even as she still kept a worried eye on the men. “It’s just that after Fishman island, we haven’t exactly done a whole lot, and by now Luffy is screaming about being bored.”</p><p>	“He just took on a knockoff Arlong, let him rest.” Sanji said as he appeared with a plate of diced up tangerine for the navigator. “Besides, you should be focusing on yourself and that gorgeous skin of yours my love!” </p><p>	The woman rolled her eyes but took a bite of her tangerine either way. “Well, it’ll be slow going from here on. The winds aren’t going to pick up for a few days.” She looked at the somewhat inflated sail.  “We’ll be making a slow going, so I already told you to ration our food. Especially since that ass scared away the fish for miles.” She huffed angrily. </p><p>	“You’ve given permission to use the tangerine grove and I’ve been pulling from the aquarium as a resource as well.” Sanji agreed as he chewed on the end of the cigarette. He wasn’t lighting it because he needed to make it last as well. </p><p>	“Which will help.” Robin agreed as she looked at the two. “Just make sure that when you make dinner you’re considering what the crew needs for each diet.” </p><p>	“But of course. I’m the ship’s cook for a reason, I know all the dietary needs that the crew needs.” He pointed to himself with a wide smirk.</p><p>	She looked him over with a frown and a critical eye, taking him in. Her gaze was so sharp and deep, it was making the cook sweat a bit. She finally nodded and looked down at her book. “As long as you know what we all need to survive.” </p><p>	He nodded before turning and walking back to the kitchen. Just in case, he would go over the dietary needs of everyone once more and make sure he was doing what was needed to keep his people from starving.</p><p>Fading</p><p>	“Zoro?” a voice whispered from beside the man, causing him to sigh and open his eye. He looked over and saw both Chopper and Luffy next to where he was laying in his hammock. Both were shivering with tired expressions on their faces. “Can we sleep with you?” His captain questioned.</p><p>	The swordsman huffed before shifting in his bed, opening up the normal spot that Luffy held whenever he wanted to nap with his first mate. “Come on, I want to sleep sometime tonight.” </p><p>	“Shishishi, Thanks Zoro.” The captain quickly moved so that the two were snuggled up against the swordsman, Chopper in between the two of them. “We’re really cold.” He whispered.</p><p>	“I’ll warm you two up then.” With that, the man pulled his blanket over the three of them. Normally he kept it at the foot of his hammock because he ran too warm, but he would suffer if that meant keeping these two warm for the night. </p><p>	It was just weird they were cold to begin with. It was a pretty warm area they were in.</p><p>Fading</p><p>	“Yohohohoho!” Brook sung as he sat on the stairs of the Sunny, gently playing a slow and soft lullaby on his violin. “Such a nice sunny day! It’s so warm, I bet my skin would tan, but alas! I have no skin! For I am a skeleton!” His fingers shook as he played the instrument, and his bones felt colder than he thought they probably should, especially with how warm it was.</p><p>	“Hey Brook, you think you could play something that could wake up those two?” Usopp questioned as he pointed to the two snoozing on top of Zoro. “They’ve been sleeping all day!” </p><p>	“Yeah, maybe a SUUUUPEEEERRRR BEAT will get them moving again!” Franky spoke as he slammed his arms together to show off the giant star there. </p><p>	“Leave them alone.” Zoro yawned from his place against the railing. “With how quiet our traveling has been lately, they could get all the sleep they possibly can get while they can. We don’t know when we’ll be attacked next.” </p><p>	“I mean, yeah, but we’ve still got things we gotta do to keep the Sunny in tip top form.” Franky stated. </p><p>	“I’ll help, but leave those three alone.” Zoro stated as he stood up. “Now, let’s get a move on, especially if we’re getting the chores done for the day.”</p><p>	With that, Zoro led the charge against the day’s chores.</p><p>Fading</p><p>	Dinner was a time of excitement and extravagance.</p><p>	When they weren’t trying to ration their food.</p><p>	“Nami, how much longer until this lull is oooovvvveeerrrrr?” Luffy whined as he looked down at his meager plate of food. It was much less than what he normally got and it was starting to depress him greatly.</p><p>	“I thought it would only be for a few days, but now I’m not sure. The days have been nice but the wind hasn’t really been cooperating with us lately.” She explained as patiently as she could. </p><p>	“It’s already been a week since we’ve got off of Fishman island and we’ve had no luck in the wind and no luck catching any fish.” Sanji’s scowl was reflected on many of the other’s own. “We’ll need to hit an island or have a lucky run in with something to eat, otherwise we’ll be in a sticky situation.”</p><p>	“We still have enough cola for a Coupe De Burst if we need to.” Franky put in. “If we don’t get into an area where we can’t get lucky or we don’t see an island, then we’ll use it to get some more distance.”</p><p>	“Hopefully right into a wind we can use.” Nami groaned as she ran a hand over her face. “We can’t keep going like this. We need a break somewhere.” </p><p>	“For now, eat and rest. The less energy we use the better.” Zoro stated as he spooned some of his food onto Chopper’s own plate. “So rest and take your time, leave the chores that can wait until we have more food and energy to complete them.” </p><p>	Sanji growled at the first mate, slamming a foot onto the table. “Hey, I know we’re nakama, but we can’t be giving our food to each other. I’ve calculated each of our meals to help better care for our dietary needs.” </p><p>	Zoro raised a brow before spooning some more food onto Chopper’s plate. “Don’t worry about it. As long as it get’s eaten, then it shouldn’t be a problem.” With that, he finished what he had kept. “Remember, rest more than anything. I’ve even stopped training for the time being. If any of you start feeling to weak, let me know right away.” </p><p>	“Tch, who made him captain?” Sanji griped as he grabbed the empty plate and set it in the sink. </p><p>	“He’s right though, we’ll have to keep an eye on how we all feel.” Robin stated as she too finished her own meal. “We’re on a cliff already, let’s not fall over it.” </p><p>	“Whatever.” The cook stated as he looked at the rest of the crew finish their meal, not noticing how much slower the four devil fruit users were eating.</p><p>Fading</p><p>	“Hey, has anyone seen Chopper?” Usopp questioned, one hand holding his elbow while keeping his other hand elevated. Blood was dripping from his palm heavily and it was obvious the wound was deep. “I kinda need some help with this.” </p><p>	“What did you do?” Nami questioned as she ran forward, grabbing hold of his hand. “Damn it Usopp, what the hell did you do?” She pulled her shirt off and put pressure on the wound, ignoring the squawk of pain from the sniper. </p><p>	“I was working on some new ammo. It kinda blew up in my hand before I could do anything about it.” He explained as the pinkette dragged him to the infirmary. “I went to Chopper, but he wasn’t in the infirmary and I haven’t been able to find him.”</p><p>	“I think he was napping with Zoro in the men’s quarters. He’s been sleeping just as much as that idiot moss head and captain of ours.” She explained as she pulled out what she needed to clean the wound. “But I got this, my own medical knowledge isn’t as extensive as Chopper’s, but I can fix you up myself. You got a pretty deep cut but it doesn’t look like you’ll need stitches.” </p><p>	“That’s a relief.” The sniper sighed out and then squeaked as an disinfectant was poured over his wound. “A LITTLE WARNING NEXT TIME!” </p><p>	“THEN DON’T GET HURT!” Nami screamed back. “It’s not like we can waste any of our energy right now. We’ve gotten a stronger wind but the fish are still nowhere around us. We’re still nowhere near an island as well.” </p><p>	“Yeah, true. I just hope we find something to help stock the pantry soon. I’m not sure how much longer we can all handle this.” HE shook his head as his hand was wrapped in bandages. </p><p>	“I know what you mean.” She sighed and shook her head before patting his hand gently. “There you go, now you can get back to your experiments.” </p><p>	“Thanks Nami.” </p><p>	“That’ll be five thousands Beli.” </p><p>	“What the hell!” </p><p>Fading</p><p>	Zoro sighed as Luffy settled against him once more. The captain had taken to just sleeping with him every night as of late. Chopper sometimes joined them but other times he slept with Robin or Nami. </p><p>	And each night, he’d have to pull up the covers to make sure his captain kept as much warmth to him as possible. Even then, his body would shiver and shake with how cold the male felt. IT didn’t help that the male just felt much too light and too skinny against Zoro’s own chest. </p><p>	He sighed as he wrapped his arms around the younger male and kept tight to him. He could only hope that whatever was happening, it would end soon and all would go to normal. </p><p>Fading</p><p>	“Chopper, you need to take a look at Luffy, he’s not doing too well.” Usopp said as he picked up the exhausted looking Reindeer from Zoro’s lap. “He doesn’t want to get up and he’s really pale.”</p><p>	“Okay, I’ll take a look.” Chopper said as he allowed the sniper carry him across the deck and to the quarters. He rubbed at his eyes tiredly and yawned all the way there though, his exhaustion was wearing him down rather quickly. </p><p>	But when he saw his captain, in Zoro’s hammock with a blanket over him, sweating and pale, he knew that he would have to fight through it. “Usopp, go and get my med bag from the infirmary.” He stated as he transformed into his human form, giving him the height he needed to actually check his captain over. He had to shake his head as a wave of dizziness hit him, but he managed to fight back as his doctor took over. “Alright Luffy, can you tell me what’s wrong.”</p><p>	He gave a gentle shake to the other’s shoulder. The captain though didn’t make a sound, continuing to sleep. “Hey, Luffy, can you wake up for me?” He gave a harder shake as he tried to bring his captain around.</p><p>	It took a few more moments but muddy brown eyes were soon looking up at him. “Chopper?” He whispered as he looked at the other cursed. “Are we…being attacked?” </p><p>	“No, but I need to take a look at you. You’re looking really bad.” HE explained as Usopp appeared with his bag. “Thank you Usopp. Now Luffy, hold still while I take some of your vitals.” </p><p>Fading</p><p>	“So, how’s Luffy doing then?” Nami questioned while she sat at the table with a small serving of food in front of her. Their supplies were getting low, but thanks to Sanji, they had food to last a couple of weeks just yet. </p><p>	Chopper sighed as he picked up his spoon, it was shaking in his grip. “I don’t know what’s wrong. He’s tired and weak and cold almost all the time. I can’t really think of a reason for those symptoms.” </p><p>	“The captain isn’t the only one with those symptoms though, now is he.” Robin spoke up as she sipped at a cup of coffee, watching the others with a sharp eye. </p><p>	It was silent for a long moment as they all looked at each other, wondering who she was talking about. </p><p>	Zoro scowled at them before speaking up. “I had hoped that I was imagining it and it was just because Luffy normally eats more.” He stated before looking over at Sanji. “When you did the dietary needs of the crew, did you count in the Devil Fruit powers or just the normal BMI?” </p><p>	Sanji opened his mouth to shout at the moss head, because yes he did, how could he not when it meant it could harm his crew, only to pause as he thought. </p><p>	Then he paled.</p><p>	He hadn’t thought about the devil fruit.</p><p>	“I was afraid of this.” Robin sighed as she looked at the cook. “It’s not really a common thing to worry about for most crews, mostly because they don’t have as many Devil Fruit users as our own do.” She waved a hand to point out the oddly quiet Brook and the almost asleep in his food Chopper. “But because we have so many and because we’ve traveled together for so long, I would have thought you’d know that we need more food than normal humans.” </p><p>	The cook stared at the archeologist in horror. “You need….more….than…normal?” His breath came in quicker as he realized what his mistake had just caused.</p><p>	“Correct. We burn through our calories much faster than that of normal humans. The devil fruit needs more energy to correctly work in the body and because of that, we eat through our energy stores faster.”</p><p>	“Which means they have to up their food intake to counter that drain.” Zoro stated with a growl. “We’re low on food and because of that, they aren’t getting the right amount to supply those stores. Franky, prepare the Coupe De Burst, we gotta get somewhere we can get more food.” </p><p>	“Right away!” Franky stated as he stood and up dashed out of the room, Usopp taking off after him to help.</p><p>	Sanji stared at the table in horror, realizing what had happened. </p><p>	“Come on shitty cook, once we’ve landed, you’ll make a thick broth for them to eat.” Zoro said as he finished his meal off and stood up. “Until then, we need to latch everything down to prepare for the launch.”</p><p>	The cook gulped as he shook his head. “Right, I’ll make an enriched broth too, one that’ll be packed full of energy.”</p><p>	A smirk and a nod of the head was returned. “Sounds good, now, let’s prepare.”</p><p>Fading</p><p>	It took another day, but they eventually landed in an area where it was rich with fish of all sorts. </p><p>	“Alright! Anyone who can swim is going to help catch some damn fish!” Zoro roared as he stood on the railing of the ship. “Catch as many as you can so that the shitty cook can make a fucking feast!” with that, he jumped into the water.</p><p>	Right behind him Franky jumped in with Sanji, then Usopp and Nami followed right behind. “I’ll make sure to protect the ship.” Robin stated as she sat at her normal table with a book in her hand. She had a tangerine in hand, munching down on it to make sure she had energy if something were to happen. </p><p>	Brook and Chopper were sunning on the deck while they could, waiting to see if their crew would catch plenty to eat that night. </p><p>	Their captain was sleeping beneath, safe away from danger if something were to happen.</p><p>	It was only a few moments but Nami was soon back on the deck, a large blue fin tuna in hand. “I got one!” She cheered as she looked down at her catch. </p><p>	Next was Usopp, with a marlin in his grip. “Yes! Alright, we’ll be eating well tonight between the two of us!” </p><p>	Franky threw a whole great white on board next. “SUUUUPPPEEEERRRR!” </p><p>	Sanji leapt on board with what seemed to be a giant squid and octopus duo. Along with some clams and sea urchin. “These’ll help make a great stock.” </p><p>	Then Zoro leapt up with what seemed like half the sea. “Get to cook shitty chief. We gotta get our crew back up to standards.” </p><p>	“With this, it’ll be easy.” Sanji agreed as he looked at the ingredients they had all helped to get to help their nakama.</p><p>Fading</p><p>	“He’s not eating anything.” Usopp said warily, looking at their still exhausted looking captain. “He won’t touch anything Sanji’s made to eat.” </p><p>	“He might not be able to.” Zoro said as he reached over and picked his captain up, carrying him to the couch. “Tell that idiot to make broth, enriched as much as possible. We’ll start on that and move on to more solid foods as he’s able.” He grunted as he settled Luffy against his chest, leaning back against the back of the couch so that the other was sitting up by leaning against him.</p><p>	“Got it.” With that Usopp disappeared out of the quarters, hoping they could help their captain return to normal, even if it took a bit more than before.</p><p>	“Don’t worry Luffy,” Zoro whispered as he ran his fingers through the younger’s hair, “We’ll get you back to normal soon.” </p><p>Fading</p><p>	“Wow! This is great Sanji!” Luffy shouted as he dug down into the mushed up food he was given. It was all really soft and he didn’t have to chew it at all, but it was still really delicious and it filled him up much faster than normal as well. </p><p>	“I’m glad you like it, I made it especially for you.” Sanji stated with a smile. “I had to redo all the dietary needs for all the Devil Fruit users. I even worked with Chopper and Robin to make an enriched meal plan to help meet up with all your needs.” He explained.</p><p>	“Ah, I see….a mystery.” </p><p>	“IT’S NOT A MYSTERY AT ALL!” The cook shouted before sighing and rubbing his face. “At least we fixed this mess. You won’t be starving as easily as before.” </p><p>	“It’s not like you knew.” Luffy stated with a shrug. “But you fixed it, so nothing to worry about.”</p><p>	“You almost died because I fucked up!” Sanji shouted as he looked at the rubber man, and now that he was looking for it, he realized the other hadn’t been stretching at all. “You could have died all because I didn’t realize what you needed!” </p><p>	“Yeah, but I didn’t die and now you know.” Luffy shoveled more food into his mouth, enjoying the ability to eat and continue eating. “So don’t waste time thinking of the past, we need to focus on the future. After all, I’m going to be the Pirate King and you’re going to find the All Blue!” He exclaimed happily.</p><p>	The cook could only stare in surprise before snorting and nodding his head. “But of course Captain.” All would be well now that his captain was eating much more and was on his feet once more.</p><p>Fading</p><p>	“Zoro?” </p><p>	He groaned before opening his eye to stare at his captain, who had his blanket wrapped around him and was staring at him with those puppy dog eyes. The grunted as he took the other in fully, looking him over. The once muddy brown eyes clouded with exhaustion were much clearer, not back to normal, but much more awake than before. His skin was still pale and he was still much too skinny, but it was obvious that the other was doing better than before. </p><p>	Though it was obvious he was still getting much too cold.</p><p>	“Fine.” He groaned as he moved over in his hammock and allowed his captain to lay in his normal spot. He wrapped his arm around the other, making sure he was held tightly to his chest and ignoring the uncomfortable heat of the other and his blanket. This wasn’t about him being too hot, this was about getting his captain warm once more. “Better?”</p><p>	“Shishishishi, I’m always better with Zoro at my side.” He snuggled down against the other’s shoulder, enjoying the warmth that was encompassing him. It felt like forever since he could last enjoy the feeling of warmth like this.</p><p>	Zoro smiled as he leaned his head back and allowed himself to relax. His captain was returning to normal, there was plenty of food once more, and their adventure was continuing. </p><p>	All was well with the Straw Hats once more.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A.N. I know that normally, during the One Piece, Luffy is able to eat anything whenever, but that bugs me. Even when he’s near starved, he’s able to move straight to solids easily. In my opinion, he should have followed the basic recovery procedure to get the ability to eat once more. But that’s just me and I know it’s because it’s a manga and I understand that greatly. I just wanted to put it in here because that’s what I wanted. </p><p>	Either way, I like how this ended and am very happy with it. I hope you enjoyed it too as this was just a thought I had running through my head as I re-watch One Piece from the beginning. Let me know how you all feel! Thanks for reading!</p><p>	I would like everyone to think about some of the authors on Fanfiction that died recently or a while ago. Some of them died in tragic accidents or illnesses and have left stories unfinished or had others finish them for them in memory. I would like everyone reading this to lower their heads, clasp their hands together and pray for those who have been lost. Allow there to be a moment of silence for wherever you, the reader, are and remember not just the writers here on this site but those who have been lost in your life or in tragic events. </p><p>Please remember that life is short and that you should love those in your life while you can and show your appreciation for water comes into your life.</p><p>Again, thanks to those who have lost their lives for spreading inspiration through their works.</p><p>I’ve written a story that wasn’t exactly all cuddles and snuggles and some of the comments made my blood turn to ice. I worry for those who suffer from abuse of any form or depression of any form and so I decided to look for numbers to offer to those who need them. So I hope all of those who need one or more of these numbers will make use of them. </p><p>You all are loved and I pray that none of you give up on your life because of the assholes around you. Know that we are here for you and all you need do is reach out and we’ll all help where we can. </p><p>        Suicide: 1-800-273-8255<br/>Bullying: 1-800-420-1479<br/>Self-Harm:1-800-366-8288<br/>Sexual Assault: 1-800-656-4673<br/>Lifeline: 1-800-784-8433<br/>Greif Support: 1-650-321-3438<br/>Depression: 1-630-482-9696<br/>Drug/Alcohol: 1-877-235-4525<br/>Eating Disorder: 1-630-577-1330<br/>Mental Health: 1-800-442-9673<br/>Abuse: 1-800-799-7233</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>